


Burn

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/M, Imperial Agent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Thavari and Ziminder got kidnapped by Lord Cortess. Somewhere in the past Ziminder used to be his plaything. Lord Cortess wanted him back and kept the two locked up in his basement, abusing them. Yauhqui freed them and now Thav wants revenge.





	Burn

Thavari rubbed her wrists. They were raw and sensitive. Usually she didn’t mind being tied up, but then again, that depended on who the person was that did the tying. Being tied up and locked up in a basement for what seemed like ages wasn’t her favourite way to spend the time. She had bruises on her face as well as the rest of her body. Not to mention quite a lot of bodily fluids, not all of them hers.

She looked at the man sitting on the floor not far from her. Her jailor, her tormentor, her abuser. The one responsible for her current state. Yauhqui had tied him up quite nicely, and to his credit, the agent had left the man alive. That was good. Thavari still had a few things to settle with him.

Yauhqui zipped his jacket open, took it off and wrapped it around Thavari’s shoulders. He didn’t want her to remain there naked.

“Yauh, give me your blaster pistol and your vibro knife. Get Zim out of here. I don’t want him to see what I’m gonna do next.”

He didn’t ask why, just gave her his weapons and acknowledged that he would bring Zim somewhere safe. “Just let me know when you’re ready to leave.” Yauhqui walked towards Ziminder and helped him out of the basement. Ziminder was still completely out of it, he was conscious, but not able to speak. He seemed to disassociate from the entire scene.

The sight of her lover like that hurt Thav immensely and it fueled her anger for the man who kept them captive.

As soon as they were gone Thavari walked towards the Lord Cortess. She couldn’t hide the disgust and the contempt she held for the man. “No longer so smug now, are you?” She pulled him up and brought him to the same contraption he’d used to keep her prisoner. His clothes were cut to pieces. “Are you afraid now, Cortess?” He mumbled something, but because he was gagged she couldn’t hear what he said. It didn’t matter. She didn’t want to hear him speak, she heard more than enough from him for a lifetime. “You should be. When I’m done with you you will wish for the swift death my friend would have given you.”

Thavari paced in front of him. It was very satisfying to see the fear in his eyes, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to hurt, she wanted payback.

First things first. She closed the distance between them and removed the gag. Immediately Cortess started begging for her to have mercy, to let him go and that he would pay her a whole lot if she let him go and kept quiet. Thavari chuckled. “Shut up, shabuir. Do you really think I’m some common thug who will accept any kind of money?! You imprisoned me, you hurt me, you raped me. More importantly you abused and raped my man.”

In one swift moment she grabbed hold of his tongue and cut it off with Yauhqui’s vibroknife. He bled immediately and sounds of pain emerged from his throat. Thavari didn’t care. She kept her eyes on him. “Get it, Cortess? My man. No one hurts my man and gets away with it. You won’t hurt anyone again.” The gag was stuffed back into his mouth.

Next up were his hands. Every appendage he used to his way with Zim and with her, they all had to go. It was a good thing she cut off his tongue first and gagged him again. His screams would have been annoying otherwise. Finger after finger got cut off until none were left.

She put the vibroknife away and took the blaster pistol in her hands. Without giving away any hint of what she was planning she fired a few shots at his crotch. Cortess was already in agony, bleeding out and now his genitals were completely mutilated. Thavari had a triumphant look on her face. He wouldn’t be able to use those again.

She threw a few glances around the basement. What else could she hurt him with? While he was abusing her he shoved quite a few big items up her holes. Perhaps he deserved a bit of that too. Or perhaps her flamethrower. She always did like setting stuff on fire.

Cortess was losing so much blood he was hardly conscious.

Thavari searched through the basement. Her flamethrower had to be here somewhere. At last she found something. It wasn’t hers. It was Zim’s. That would do. Revenge on his part too. She strapped it onto her arm. Didn’t really fit her properly, but it would have to do for now. She aimed it at Cortess and turned it on.

The fire burned Cortess’s flesh.

“Goodbye, Cortess. Enjoy the burn.”

She didn’t look at him anymore, just grabbed Yauhqui’s weapons and pulled his jacket closer around her body as she left the basement.

It was over, it was done.

Revenge was served.

Thavari left the mansion without looking back.


End file.
